Her Final Case
by Laurella
Summary: Sequel to The Girl that Loved him and Hurdles. Reid want's to honor Jill's memory by closing her final case. While the team helps him they reflect on the woman and Agent that she was. Episode inspired by Babylon 5 Episode Day of the Dead.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Jill's Case

Agent Derek Morgan sat at his desk finishing out his paperwork. They had gotten back from the case and now had some time to do the chore. When his eyes became a little tired from staring at the redundant work he looked over towards Agent Reid, wondering if he was done with his paperwork.

Reid wasn't working on his paperwork now. Instead he was sitting down at his desk staring at something in his hand. His expression was solemn and his eyes were lost in thought.

It only took Morgan a moment to make an educated case as to what Reid was thinking about.

Jill.

Ever since Jill's untimely death the team had watched over Reid. They knew how much Reid had loved her. Prentiss, Garcia, and J.J had helped him pick out the engagement ring.

While Reid and Jill were dating, the team had grown fond of her. Morgan had admired her bravery.

After Reid had announced that he was seeing someone the team cornered him with questions. Reid had described a girl that showed him affection and caring. She had even cooked a romantic dinner for them.

Morgan had to investigate, mostly to see her with own eyes and to check on her intentions. He had followed Reid and Jill out to lunch together. When Reid went for the bathroom he made his move.

He had sat down at Reid's chair and looked Jill over. She was beautiful, probably only about twenty years old, but was sophisticated. Her demeanor wasn't childlike at all, despite her youthful appearance.

When Morgan had sat down she immediately was on the defensive. Morgan had not understood the reason why at that time. To see what her reaction would be, Morgan had addressed her by her first name.

She had slowly started to reach for her pocket.

The Profiler could only assume that it was pepper spray. At that time he figured he should come clean, so he introduced himself as Agent Morgan.

After knowing who he as Jill had relaxed with Morgan. That was when he asked her what her intentions with Spencer were. He had warned her that she was part of some kind of gag he would have to kill her.

Jill didn't take this statement offensively. She had merrily replied that she understood that Morgan was only protecting Spencer. She then reassured him that she had no ill will towards him.

Nothing in that meeting had suggested to Morgan about her army training or that she was in fact an Agent as well.

Morgan looked again several minutes later and then got up to see what Reid was still staring at. "Hey pretty boy, that's the longest I've ever seen you stare at a cookie without eating it."

Reid turned the cookie around so Morgan could see it.

It was clearly a homemade cookie wrapped in plastic. The icing had been designed in a shape of a Star Trek symbol. It was clearly Jill's work.

"She hid this one in my desk." Reid said with a weak smile.

When Jill had time off she would cook. She would make up different snacks, like cookies, and wrap them up and then place them in Reid's bag or in his desk when he was gone or not looking.

"I didn't think there were any left. She was always worried about me being hungry." Reid said.

"She was a good woman." Morgan reminded Reid.

"I know." Reid answered. He appeared to want to say something else.

Morgan didn't say anything he just let Reid talk. "I saw Stewie just before we left on our last case."

Agent Stewart, Stewie, was Jill's partner. He was her back-up if she got into trouble. He was her best-friend and the two communicated in a way that only they could understand. It had made them the perfect duo.

Reid didn't need to worry about Jill while Stewie was with her and he never worried about them together. Jill's relationship with Stewie had caused discord in her previous romantic relationships. Reid knew better, he understood how they were. He was never jealous.

"How's he doing?" Morgan asked.

"They've been using Bridgette to take over Jill's job." Reid said. "They haven't found anyone yet who could actually replace her."

Bridgette served as an additional back-up to Jill. She was probably the only one who could understand Jill and Stewie's language, even if it was only bits and pieces.

What Jill had done for the FBI was different. She worked on the social networks tracking pedophiles and attracting them into invites. From there she would disguise herself as the child to catch them at the meeting. Stewie and Bridgette had seen to it that Jill was safe on these operations.

"There's something else on your mind." Morgan said.

"Stewie said that they were watching Riderman48 again."

"Who was that?" Morgan asked.

Reid took a moment as the memories came back to him. He remembered Jill's phone going off in the middle of the night to let her know that her Un-Sub was online again. She would stay up and watch him chat with different girls trying to learn about him.

"Jill had been watching him for almost a year trying to get an invite." Reid explained. "He logs in from different cities using public Wi-Fi. Stewie keeps trying to get a trace on him, but never seems to get one. Jill had her phone set up so it would beep if he was on any of the sights. He is erratic with the places and times that he logs in. She tried several times to get an invite, but he never took the bait."

"Did Riderman48 get an invite?" Morgan asked.

"Yes last week. The girl was sixteen. Stewie called the local cops to be there at the planned place. They found the girl, but they scared off Riderman48."

Morgan had a feeling what was on Reid's mind. "What are you thinking?"

"Jill managed to close every single case she had, even if she handed it off to the local FBI office or police department." Reid said. "This is the only case that she never really closed."

"You want to close it for her." Morgan didn't have to guess.

"Yes, I'll only have to ask Stewie and Agent Myers for an invite. They would welcome the help." Reid reassured Morgan

It only took a moment to decide. "Let's go talk to Hotch." Morgan said.

The two walked together into Hotch's office. He was at his desk doing his own paperwork. "What's going on?"

"Hotch, there's something that I like to do for Jill." Reid said.

Hotch focused his attention on Reid. He knew how much Reid had loved Jill, he understood the attraction. Hotch could still remember the first time he saw Jill. He didn't even know it until later.

He was sitting at his desk after finishing a consult on a case for one of the local offices. The Section Chief of the office, Myers, had told him that he was sending someone up to get it.

A young girl had shown up and knocked on his door. She had thick glasses and dark brown hair. She didn't enter until he had given her permission. She also never made eye contact with him, even when asking for the paperwork. The young girl had said thank you directly to the desk rather than at him before leaving. He never learned her name.

Hotch had determined that she was a secretary that was shy, but polite. She was defiantly not an agent in any way. After the case was resolved Chief Myers had said thank you and sent the completed file on their Un-Sub, Thomas Barry. What Hotch didn't know was that the girl that collected the profile, Jill, was instrumental in catching Barry.

The girl Hotch had profiled was not the same agent that helped them on their own case.

The case concerned a mass grave that had been discovered in Texas. The victims had been three women and three teenage girls. A woman that fit the victim's profile had gone missing. The team could only assume it was the Un-Sub. They knew by the time line that their Un-Sub would be hunting for a new victim the next day. That victim would be a teenage girl.

It was very quickly decided that instead of putting local girls at risk, they would send in their own bait. They used Reid's girlfriend, Jill.

Hotch still remembered taking the jet to pick Jill up. It was lucky she was wrapping up her own case in Texas at that time.

After the jet had taken off he looked at Jill and asked her directly. "You are fine with this?"

Jill had just smiled and said, "brief me on the case."

Hotch watched as Jill studied the pictures of past victims to gain an insight into what the Un-Sub was actually looking for.

After she was done Jill had told Hotch that she would allow herself to be abducted by the Un-Sub and the team would follow where they went.

Hotch didn't want to put agents in unnecessarily dangerous situations. "You won't be in danger. We will come in just as soon as he tries to take you."

Jill had looked Hotch right in the eyes after that comment. "Then have him in an interrogation room for an hour to make sure he is even the right guy, not just some Ephebolphilic I stumbled across. Cut down the time and let me go with him. It won't be the first time that I have had to allow myself to be taken by an Un-Sub because we had to find the location of where he had taken others. This won't certainly be my last."

That was when Hotch had learned that Jill had been the instrumental piece of Thomas Barry. Jill had allowed herself to be kidnapped in order to find where he had taken another girl.

After Jill had allowed herself to be taken by the Un-Sub the BAU listened in on their conversation.

In an effort to distract Marshall Jill had declared that she was pregnant. The team had turned their attention on Reid. Reid had quickly assured them that she wasn't.

The declaration had provided what Jill needed to get her gun and take charge of the situation. That was when the team came in.

While Marshall was being taken care of Hotch had approached Jill. "You told him you were pregnant. What made you say that?"

"The living room. That was a man preparing for a baby." Jill had said. She had figured out the profile on her own. Marshall was trying to recreate his lost family.

"You realized you scared everyone on this team." Agent Hotchner stated. He wanted Jill to understand the circumstances of what she had said. He used the same stance he used when interrogating suspects pushing them to break.

Jill would not back down. She held eye contact with Agent Hotchner. Most Un-Subs would have bowed down by then. Jill did not. "Spencer should have told you then. Spencer knows I can't get pregnant and he understands the medical reason why. He was in between me and my gun. I had to act. I went with what looked best with what I was given."

The Agent that was matching eye contact with him was not the same girl that had collected the paperwork. She was clearly a skilled actress. Has far as Agent Hotchner was concerned she was an asset to the FBI.

He relaxed then. "You admit that you were wrong."

"When I am, I will admit it." Jill said.

"And when you are right?" Agent Hotchner said.

"Sir?" Jill asked.

That was when Agent Hotchner told Jill that she was right. The Un-Sub did have a nest, Garcia had not managed to find a connection with the property and Marshall.

Hotch respected Jill and if Reid wanted to do something to honor her memory he would support it. "What is it?"

"Her final case." Reid said. "I want to finish this case for her. It won't be hard to get the invite."

"Alright, we will make it a BAU case."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Riderman48

The team was gathered around the round table. Stewie was invited as well because he was familiar with the case.

Reid stood facing them to brief the case, just as J.J. would have done. "I want to thank all of you for helping with this. I know it would have meant a lot to Jill."

The team nodded in understanding. Of course they would do this for Jill.

While Reid passed out the reports that Jill had on Riderman48, Rossi thought about Jill. He remembered when she had brought in dinner for the team when they had to work late.

The meal wasn't from a take-out place it had been home cooked. It was Chicken Mozzarella Parmesan along with a homemade soup followed up with a nice cobbler.

Rossi watched as Jill set up the food for them. The smell was amazing. Reid was defiantly lucky. He had gone up to Jill and had taken her hand. "If things don't work out between you and Reid would you be willing to consider an older gentleman."

Reid had not known what to do, seeing the seasoned profiler hitting on his girlfriend who was young enough to be his daughter.

The team had waited to see Jill's reaction, which was flawless. She had mischievously smiled and tapped Rossi on the cheek saying. "I don't like beards."

"Rossi you just got shot down." Morgan laughed.

"You can't blame a guy for trying." Rossi had replied.

"No you can't." Jill had taken it in stride and was not offensive about the comment. "I am a one man type of woman though and right now I have a prize catch." Jill got on her tippy toes and balanced herself on Reid to give him a kiss on the lips.

When Rossi got the file he started to read it.

"This guy really is all over the map." Morgan said looking at the cities that Riderman48 logged in from, St. Louis, Chicago, New York and DC. There was even one in Atlanta.

"He sticks with the major cities." Prentiss said looking at the map. "The times though are crazy. Four in the morning and then three in the afternoon."

"Jill tried to find a pattern from this she couldn't find one." Stewie said.

"I remember when Jill had asked me for a book on finding patterns." Reid commented. It was during the times that he was involved in teaching Jill. Something that he loved to do, Jill was a willing and eager student.

"You've helped her on this case before." Hotch asked.

Reid knew he needed to be truthful. "Yes I have, but not directly. Jill had figured out that Riderman came from the book The Moon Rider. I taught Jill how to speed read using that book."

Stewie smiled. "Jill told me about that. It was when she was in the hospital and the doctor walked in on you too."

Reid remembered it as well. He had asked her what she was reading and she explained how one of the Un-Subs that she was following was quoting the book quite a bit. She had wanted to show a familiarity with it to gain his attention. Reid had offered to teach her how to speed read.

Jill honestly wanted to learn, but was hesitant. "I'm not as smart as you."

Reid had positioned himself behind Jill on bed, letting her lean backwards into him. He then started giving Jill the basics of what she need to do. It didn't take long before Jill was able to set a pace on reading.

At the end of the lesson, Jill had leaned her head back, inviting Spencer into a kiss. That was when the doctor had walked in.

"So this was the start of you helping Jill learn." J.J. said. She knew that Spence was helping Jill get past the disability that had hindered her from learning in the past. Jill had told J.J. that she didn't even know she had it until Spencer told her.

"Yes it was." Reid said.

Hotch looked over the conversations that was in the file. "Garcia I want you to work with Agent Stewart and try to see if you can track down the next time he logs on.

Garcia and Stewie nodded towards each other.

"Reid, I need to see if you can build a pattern so we can figure out the time and place that he will long into next. Prentiss help in that."

Reid nodded, he would accept the help.

"J.J. I need you to work with the local PDs that he has gotten invites for, see what they have anything."

"Jill talked with the local PDs on this case." Stewie said. "The names are in the file. She was a big believer in utilizing local assets."

Hotch then turned to Morgan and Rossi. "Look over the conversations, see if you can find out what attracts this Un-Sub so we can see if can get an invite from him."

Stewie and Garcia left for the latter's lair. There were quickly discussing tactics in a language that would only be understood by the two.

Morgan smiled. The way that Stewie talked with Garcia it was reminiscent of how Stewie and Jill had talked. He had seen them have entire conversation using words to which only the two knew the definitions for. It was their own private language. Morgan doubted if even Reid was able to actually fully translate their language.

Reid and Prentiss went through the times and the cities, along with the attached notes.

Jill had a system of making personnel notes and ideas on her files that were stored systematically. Inside the notes Jill had wondered about the sporadic behavior. There was no real pattern in either the times of the cities that she could see.

"He logs in from New York at three in the morning. The next time in Boston at six, three days later." Prentiss said looking it over the map. "What could this guy possibly be doing for a job?"

"The only times he doesn't log in is from ten in the morning until two in the afternoon." Reid said. "Other than that he doesn't seem to log in."

"Jill said that's probably because his victims are in school." Prentiss said.

The two continued to walking through the times and places that Riderman logged in. Reid kept going over the times and comparing it to the places and the length of times he generally spent on line. That too was sporadic.

"There's something that is preventing him from staying on as long as he wants to." Reid commented.

"He has some kind of distraction." Prentiss said. "Maybe a wife or child even. Or just his job."

Prentiss thought about Jill while they worked. She remembered the way that Jill had been when she was being held by Warrens and was faced with her own possible demise.

Jill had managed to get a hold of a phone and call Reid. She had stood there and listened to the conversation. She listened as Jill said she was sorry for allowing herself to be taken and the declaration of love.

The team had reassured her that an extraction team was on their way to get her and they had encouraged her to fight.

Stewie and their boss, Agent Myers, had been there and reminded Jill of her abilities to fight. Jill knew though that Warrens was closer and he was capable of killing her. She had declared the need to be a realist.

Prentiss listened as Jill remained calm giving Stewie and Morgan her final requests. Her last request before the connection was lost hung on Agent Prentiss. Jill had asked if Morgan was there and asked him to promise her that he would not let Reid beat himself up over her.

While the team listened, Prentiss had placed a hand on Reid's shoulder. She would have helped Morgan with that promise if it came to be.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you all for reading my story.

To Carmen xx, You are right. Jill's mum should have been there. But Jill didn't know where her mom was and didn't really have contact with her after she left the house.

I had planned on Jill's death since the beginning. I figured she would be killed doing her job. But her love for Spencer would always be strong.

I will confess I almost did an alternate ending. After she was shot and the doctor came in, instead of commenting on the engagement ring he told her that she was pregnant.

Then the doctor was confused on the Stewie and Jill and Spencer dynamic. He didn't understand what was between them.

Also the pregnancy was high-risk and that's when Jill's mum reappears to accept her role as a grandmother, which didn't go over well with Jill.

CM************************************************ ***************

Chapter 3 Catching Riderman

Stewie and Garcia were working together in her lair looking over the social networking sites that Riderman48 was known for using. Garcia and Stewie were tag teaming each other in an attempt to do a backdoor trap for the Un-Sub.

Garcia could understand why Stewie was having so much trouble finding Riderman48. He was all over the board and there were no exact points to close in and the names that he used were changing.

Out of instinct, Garcia started running those names to see what she could find.

In the conference room, Hotch, Morgan and Rossi were going over the conversations that Stewie and Jill had found from Riderman's previous victims.

"He seems to lean towards the more intelligent conversations." Rossi said reading the scripts from when the girls were having conversations.

"He defiantly isn't interested in the darker personalities. Jill managed to get a couple who were interested in that." Morgan said reading the dialogue that Jill had with her prior targets.

"I think that's what he likes to do." Hotch said. "Letting the girls feel smart. He gives them enough clues and then lets them figure it out for themselves. He is playing almost a teacher like roll with them."

While Morgan and Rossi were working Reid and Prentiss were going over the board.

"Judging from time he generally flies in to the locations that are further away. He is definitely based out of DC then. He keeps coming back here." Reid said following the routes.

"Maybe that's why Jill was subconsciously drawn to Riderman." Prentiss said. "She knew he was close, she just couldn't prove it."

"Jill was really smart. She just wasn't able to prove it."

Prentiss turned and looked at Reid. "She was beautiful. She was kind. And she was smart, thanks to you she was able to prove it. We're going to find this Un-Sub."

Garcia and Stewie came in sometime later. She was nearly giddy as turned on the screen. "We know why we are having so much trouble finding Riderman48. He's everywhere in cyberspace."

"Garcia here managed to find some of the aliases that he used." Stewie said praising his fellow tech.

Garcia smiled from that. "Check out these names connected with him."

The team looked over the names on the screen. "Those are the offenses that they are wanted for and there are several states that they are wanted for questioning."

"Those are all scams, real estate, investment." Hotch said looking at the offenses and reasons why some of the aliases were wanted for questioning.

"No wonder Jill was having such a hard time catching this guy. She was trying to con a con man." Rossi said.

"Now we just need to figure out how to bring him in." Morgan said. "Looks like we will help close some white collar crimes while we're at it."

"We need to talk to him and try to convince him to a meeting." Hotch said knowing they still needed to work on a way to attract Riderman and to agree to an invite.

"Guys those names." Reid said staring intently at the screen. "Every single one of those names they are characters from The Moon Rider."

"You're kidding." Stewie said looking at the names and remembering Jill talking about the book. It was true. "That's convenient."

Hotch looked at the names. "Garcia, see if you can continue to track him with the aliases and see if there are any characters that are not on here yet and track those."

"I'll get you the extra names." Reid said grabbing the book and quickly going through it. He wrote down the names that weren't on the board yet and gave them to Garcia.

The two techs ascended very quickly back to the lair. They were both determined to catch this Un-Sub.

They were looking at the sights when Stewie's computer beeped. "That's him." Stewie said pointing to the name.

"Tracking him now. He's all over the board." Garcia said.

"I know. He's been doing this forever." Stewie said aiding in the tracking.

Garcia quickly called Morgan. "He's on."

Morgan and Reid quickly entered Garcia's lair.

"If we can distract him with a conversation it would make our jobs easier." Stewie said. "Getting an invite would be an additional help."

Morgan immediately started typing in one of the dialogue boxes. Reid added little tidbits of what Morgan should say to attract Riderman's attention.

Stewie and Garcia continued working on the trace. "I don't believe it. He's in DC right now."

"Let him know were in DC." Reid said. "That way he will be attracted to an invite."

"Morgan continued with the conversation." That's when they saw it. Riderman48 asked to meet Morgan in the park.

Stewie immediately placed a call into Bridgette. She would be the bait. It was set for that evening.

The BAU team and Jill's former team worked together setting up the operation. The positioned themselves and waited for Bridgette to arrive.

She entered the park by public transportation, just in case Riderman was watching. Bridgette wore tights and a long shirt to appear younger than she was. She did a circle around and found a table. After looking around discreetly she placed a copy The Moon Rider on the table in such a way to display it. That was the way Riderman48 was supposed to identify her.

At the meeting time specified, a gentleman in his forties made his way over to the table Bridgette was sitting at.

The team had watched this man since he entered the park. It was clear to the profilers present that he was watching the teenage girls present. He finally sat down at Bridgette's table and they started a conversation.

The gentleman introduced himself has Riderman48.

Bridgette skillfully played the role saying she was glad to meet him. They talked for about fifteen minutes on several topics. That was when he suggested they go someplace more quite.

That was cue that the agents were waiting for. They quickly moved in and arrested Riderman48.

All in all it was a good day for the BAU and brought it closure to those in Jill's office.

CM************************************************ ********

One more chapter to go. . .


	4. Chapter 4

Carmen xx Well thank you, and unfortunately Jill never did reconcile with her mother. It was one of her personnel things she never did. I had always intended on Jill dying, but giving Spencer closure. I almost changed it where the doctor told Jill she was pregnant, then he was confused by the Spencer-Jill-Stewie friendship. At the end Jill was reconciled with her mother.

CM************************************************ *****************

Reid was sleeping soundly in his bed when he awoke. He had heard a noise in the other room. It sounded like someone was going through his kitchen.

Figuring that he could handle this by himself he grabbed his gun and got up. Slowly he moved to the kitchen, keeping his weapon trained.

He saw the fridge door open wide and a figure leaning in.

"Really, Spencer." The woman said. "You should go grocery shopping."

Reid knew that voice well. But it just wasn't possible.

Jill closed the door as she straightened herself. She was in the blue dress that was usually saved for church that Reid really liked her in. "I thought you would be happy to see me."

This wasn't possible. Reid kept his weapon up.

"You're not hallucinating, so don't think that." Jill said calmly still keeping her distance.

"What are you then?" Spencer asked lowering the gun.

"Consider me on loan for the evening." Jill said "I will be gone by morning."

Spencer still couldn't wrap his mind around this. "I don't understand. What are you?"

Jill squinted at that comment. "I'm not entirely sure." She moved slowly to the bedroom. "I believed in God and in Heaven. I was a bit skeptical about ghosts and such."

Spencer followed her, keeping several paces behind Jill.

Jill sat down on the bed and extended her hand out. "Right now I'm as real as you are. Most guys would jump on the opportunity of a young woman who promises to be gone after the night. I promise I won't bite."

Spencer reached out and touched Jill's hand. Her hand was warm and soft. It felt real. Jill guided Spencer to sit on the bed with her. He gently touched her face. She just seemed so real. Yet he could not figure how this could be. "I know you trust what you can see and feel." Jill said leaning into the caress.

"Tell me about heaven?" Spencer asked looking at her.

"Do you remember when Dr. McCoy asked the Spock that question?"

"Yes I do." Spencer replied.

"Then put me down for the same answer." Jill laid down on the bed spreading out her arms.

Spencer moved closer. For some reason he was becoming more comfortable with the situation.

"I saw you got Riderman. I would have never have guessed what he was. I guess I was just trying to con a con man the entire time. Did anybody ever get the idea why he had a connection with that book? Stewie wondered if he wasn't the author."

Spencer smiled at Jill, he moved to lay down next to her on the bed. "There wasn't anything apparent." He lightly drew his fingertips over Jill's face and neck. This action earned him an approving sigh from Jill.

"I almost figured he would have a copy of it on him when he was caught." Jill said.

"But you were right. It was the book that helped catch him." Spencer reassured Jill.

Jill turned so she was on her side. "He also lawyered up. I guess Stewie is going to have to give the technical evidence."

"I think everything you have on file and catching him today will be enough." Spencer said.

Jill and Spencer laughed and joked through the night. They talked about everything. Spencer talked about the latest articles he had read in Science Journal's. Jill talked about how well her team was able to carry on.

Spencer jumped to wake up when his alarm went off. The entire evening was a dream. But it was a good dream.

"Parting is all we know of heaven, And all we need of hell." Emily Dickinson


End file.
